Girls
by Stessa
Summary: When Miley said she was going to give up boys forever, she meant it. Liley


**Girls**

Miley watched her reflection in the mirror, eyes critical. She wasn't really sure if this was the dress. It did look good, but it didn't look perfect. And she needed perfect. She needed absolute perfect. She had to look good, because this might turn out to be an important night. If things turned out the way she wanted them to, of course.

She was going to do it tonight. She was going to tell Lilly about her thoughts. She knew Lilly would be okay with it. She was pretty open-minded, so she definitely wouldn't stop being her friend. It was nice to know she would stand by her no matter what, and Miley was pretty sure Oliver would too. They were awesome friends like that.

She knew the time was right now. She had only told her father she would swear off boys forever yesterday night, because of the Jake Ryan fiasco, but she felt like it was time to come clear. And while she believed her father thought she was only joking when she told him, she was deeply serious.

She had given up boys a long time ago because she simply wasn't attracted to them. She found her head turning when beautiful girls walked by, and she was smart enough to know what it meant. She had come to admit it to herself and was only dating Jake Ryan because she felt like she had to. He was cute and every girl ogled over him. While she didn't exactly do that, he seemed to like that about her, and who was she to pass on an opportunity like that? And she had had fun… for about ten minutes, and was happy it was over now.

She just needed to tell her friends about it. After coming to terms with it herself, the next people who should know, were them. They had been there for her through everything and she knew they would support her through this charade as well.

She already had a girl in mind, of course, but she wasn't going to tell Lilly yet. Coming out would probably be a big enough surprise for her blonde friend – knowing Miley was in love with her would be too much. She would tell her about her orientation and then, that would be it. The rest could wait until the day she felt ready.

When that day came she hoped Lilly would feel the same. Of course that was a fat chance, but Miley hoped Lilly wouldn't stop being her friend when she came clear. If Lilly left her for good, Miley wouldn't know what to do. It would be exaggerating to say she couldn't live without her, because she could live without her. She just didn't feel like it, if she could prevent it. She hoped she didn't have to. It would be alright that way, just staying friends. Of course in Miley's dreams Lilly felt the same, and they would be happy together. It was unlikely though, so Miley wanted to wait with telling Lilly; just so they had more time together before she could possibly do something to wreck their friendship forever.

Miley smiled at herself and decided that this was it. She was going to have to go now if she wanted to make it to the café on time. They were meeting there because she wanted to tell them away from their parents. There wasn't a huge possibility at someone overhearing them in a crowded café.

Lilly and Oliver had been curious about what she wanted to tell them. She didn't particularly look forward to see their reactions, but she knew they had to know. The were her best friends.

She fixed her hair one last time before hurrying out of her room and down the stairs. She met her father in the kitchen, and gave him a huge smile; "Daddy!" she said, her voice cheery, "I'm goin' out. I'll be back later."

Robbie Ray gave his daughter a once-over and immediately felt protective; he raised an eyebrow, "Where are you goin' lookin' like that, bud?" he questioned, "You told me you were goin' to give up boys forever, and it was my dream come true. No date?"

Miley giggled softly and kissed his cheek, "No daddy," she promised him, with a smile, "it's just Lilly and Oliver."

Robbie Ray looked confused, "Then why are you dressed up like that?" he wanted to know.

Miley looked at herself again, and blushed. She couldn't very well tell her father why she was dressed up. He would probably think it was for Oliver (eew!), and that was plain stupid, when it really was for Lilly. She always dressed up for Lilly, and she always made sure not to be silly and do stupid things around her. She was actually a bit self-conscious, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm a girl daddy," Miley finally settled on saying, as she locked eyes with him, "that's what we do. Alright?" she turned for the door, "I'll be home later." she finished, before leaving him.

It was a very short walk to the café they were meeting at, so she hurried along the sidewalk, sandals flip-flopping against the tiles. She saw Sarah on the way, and waved at her, before she went into the small building. It was a nice little place, but everyone went there. There was also an air-condition, which made it great to sit in there.

She found Lilly sitting by a table in the back, and she took at seat next to her friend; heart fluttering with the sight of the blonde beauty. Lilly was just always breath-taking. Her cheeks were red from the skateboarding she had just done; and she wore a smile on her face too.

"Hey Lil!" she said, and leaned forward, kissing Lilly's cheek lightly. It was one of her braver moments.

Lilly looked shocked for a second, and Miley feared she might have gone too far, "Hi Miles," She said though, as she snapped out of it, "nice to see you too!"

Miley smiled as she scanned the room for their friend. She couldn't find him though, "Where's Oliver?" she asked Lilly, as they looked at each other again.

"He's getting drinks." Lilly replied with a shrug, "There was so many people in here, we figured we had better order otherwise we would have to sit here forever."

Miley nodded to show she understood, as a comfortable silence came between them. Lilly was busy playing with her thumbnail; occasionally looking up to watch for Oliver, or grin goofily at Miley. And Miley. Miley couldn't help but smile as well, and watch her friend – her crush – in amusement. Lilly was just so amazing. Miley could go on watching her forever. She had the cutest smile, and the way her hair fell on her shoulders made it shine in the light; glowing gracefully.

Finally Oliver came back with their sodas and sat down by the table, greeting Miley with his usual smile, "Hi Miley!" he said, as he divided the three sodas to each of them; "What's all this about? You know, I did have plans with my girlfriend."

"Oh, she is so great!" Lilly butted in, before Miley even managed to open her mouth, and she and Oliver got lost in their best-bud-land, "How could you do that to her?"

"Well, Miley said it was important!" Oliver whined in defence, as he glanced at Miley, who was watching her two best friends in amusement, "So Miles," Oliver said, and turned to fully look at her, "care to tell us what it is?"

Lilly's attention was turned to Miley too, and she bit her lip in thought. Now was the time. But just how was she going to do this? Would she just blow it out, or should she like, imply it, and let them figure it out?

She decided to just open her mouth, stop thinking everything through, and just get started, "Ah, it's kinda tough for me to say, guys, but I'm just hoping you'll all understand."

"You're not moving, are you!?" Lilly asked, eyes wide. She really didn't want her friend to move. What would she do without her Miley?

"No." Miley quickly reassured her with a smile. She was glad that Lilly seemed worked up about the thought of her leaving; it really boosted her confidence, "I'm not moving, Lils. I just have some news, actually."

"What news?" Oliver asked. He was getting impatient. He hated all this girly talk; that was the down-side about being best friends with two girls. But other than that it was pretty amazing, because they always helped him with girls.

Miley took in a deep breath; "You know how Jake and I broke up, right?" she asked them, but didn't wait for an answer; she just continued right on, "Yeah, and… And I told daddy that I wouldn't date another guy again. I just don't know if he understood it the way I meant it. I think he just… I think he thought it was a joke."

Oliver looked confused, but Lilly just cocked an eyebrow and said, "So you weren't joking?" she questioned, a small smile coming to her lips, "What were you doing then? Are you a lesbian or are you simply turning into a nun?"

Miley couldn't help but giggle, even if she was surprised by Lilly figuring this out so fast (Oliver just looked shocked now), "The first one." She said, and locked eyes with her blonde friend, "Definitely the first one. I just thought you should know."

Lilly nodded softly, and Oliver seemed to finally snap out of it, "You're a LESBIAN!?"

"Ssschhy!" Miley hissed, glancing to both sides, to see if anyone had heard them, but the place was so crowded, that no one had, "Keep your voice down, will ya'?"

Oliver looked embarrassed for a second, and leaned back in his seat, motioning for the two girls to get this done. He had nothing to say. It wasn't like he was disgusted by it or anything; it was just a bit surprising. His perfect Miley was into girls? He definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Lilly, he could understand, but Miley? Pppft, what was up with the world today?

"So that was the deal?" Lilly asked Miley, as she sipped her coke. She couldn't help but smile though, "That was the big news? Gosh, Miley, you really had me worried for nothing, then."

Miley blinked in confusion for a second, before quickly taking a sip of her sprite, "I didn't know if you guys would be okay with it." she revealed, as she still searched their eyes for remorse or something else, "I didn't know if you'd still want to be my friends afterwards. I was just nervous."

Lilly leaned forward, and awkwardly padded Miley's hand, that smile playing on her lips, "There's nothing to be nervous about, Miles. You know Oliver and I will support you no matter what. How can you even think differently?"

Oliver nodded behind her back, when Miley turned to him. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes were lit up when Lilly touched her hand, and how she seemed a bit hesitant around her. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe Miley was… Oliver stopped mid-thought and bit his tongue. No, that couldn't be true. It would be too good to be true.

…what if it was, though?

--

"Are you sure it's a good thing to put it out there like that, Lils?" Oliver questioned, as he watched the screen from behind her. He wasn't too sure about this, but if Lilly felt like she could handle it, then he wasn't going to stop her.

Lilly paused and turned her head to the side, away from her MySpace profile, to look him in the eye, "Of course I'm sure, Oliver. I need to do this. Maybe it'll even be a positive result. Not everyone is going to bash me, you know."

"You never know who's out there." said Oliver, giving her that certain look. Whatever happened to Lilly would affect him too. They had been friends since he could remember. Lilly had just always been there, and he cared about her so much. He cared about Miley too, of course, but they just didn't have the history that he and Lilly did. He was once in love with her too, but luckily that was over now. He was certain he wouldn't stand a chance anyway. That was _for sure_.

"And who might just be out there?" Lilly wanted to know. She honestly thought he was being overdramatic, but she still loved him for taking that much care of her.

"Well…" Oliver trailed off, as he tried to think of a good suggestion. It wasn't that easy, but he always had a few ideas, "Amber and Ashley!" he settled on, as he pulled a chair closer to her desk, and sat down too, "If they see this, you'll never hear the end of it. They'll tease you forever."

"They already do." Lilly just replied, as she started typing something on her keyboard.

"Yeah…" Oliver said, in the lack of a better word. Then he leaned back in his chair, and thought it over again. Then it hit him, for real; "Miley might see it!" he exclaimed, and this time his smile was huge – he believed he'd won the argument.

Lilly shrugged, "Then let her see it." she said, not sparing him a glance, "I'll live. Besides… Miley doesn't do MySpace. She's busy with her Hannah website, no need to have one more to take care of."

Oliver sighed, and crossed his arms stubbornly, "There's no way I'm gonna win this argument, is there?" he wanted to know, staring at his blonde friend, as she typed away, "I've already lost, yeah?"

"Pretty much." Lilly just replied, again, not turning to look at him.

Oliver grumbled in his chair, before he turned around, and turned on the stereo.

--

Miley sighed heavily, and shut the TV off. She had no idea what she could do. She was bored beyond belief. She had even tried to get a hold of Lilly, but she hadn't picked up her phone. There was something weird about that. Lilly always had time for her. She'd never really done much without her, except when they had been fighting over something silly. It happened at times, but mostly their friendship got through – they pulled through.

She leaned back in the sofa and hummed to herself. _What to do? What to do?_ Maybe she could fix herself something to eat? She placed a hand on her stomach. Nah, she wasn't really hungry. She was about to opt for a walk, when her cell started ringing. Happy to get out of her misery, Miley grabbed the phone in a hurry, and flipped it open.

"Hey…" she said, and just then realized she hadn't checked who was calling.

"Hi Miles!"

It was Lilly. Definitely Lilly. And Miley could feel her chest tighten. Lilly had called her. Now to open her mouth…

"Hey, what's up?" she questioned, and almost smacked herself. What kind of a question is that?

"Well, you called me…?" Lilly trailed off, in a questionable manner. It was true. Miley had called her.

Miley couldn't help but giggle. Of course her friend was calling back, after realizing she had missed a call. Lilly was awesome like that. "Yeah," Miley started, "yeah, I did. I just eh… I wanted to know if you could hang out, maybe? I'm kinda bored, and I just wanted to be with you."

"Oh…" Lilly sounded a bit disappointed, but Miley hoped she would be able to come over for awhile, "I'm actually – I'm hanging out with Oliver." Lilly replied, voice soft, "But if you don't mind, we can just step by – the both of us?"

Miley was silent for a few seconds, as she fiddled with a loose hem on her top for awhile. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Oliver – hell, she loved the dude – but she had been looking forward to some Miley/Lilly time. It had been awhile. For some reason she felt as if Lilly had been avoiding her. But that couldn't be true, now could it? Lilly would never avoid her.

"I guess you could do that." she settled on saying. Because after all, both Lilly and Oliver were better than no Lilly and no Oliver, and a Miley all alone. "Sure, just come on over."

"Great!" Lilly happily replied, "We'll be just there."

And then she hung up, and Miley closed her phone. Placing it on the coffee table, she bit her lip in thought. Was there something going on she didn't know about? She knew Oliver and Lilly had been buddies for a long time, longer than she had known any of them, but it was still very weird for her to see them like this. She felt like there was something they didn't tell her. Like they were hiding something from her. She usually wasn't wrong about these things, but in this case she hoped she was. She couldn't comprehend it if they were doing something behind her back.

She went into the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich. She might not be that hungry, but she knew that either Oliver or Lilly could eat the rest of it for her when they arrived.

She was just finishing the sandwich up when Lilly and Oliver came through the door, chatting away. Apparently they were in the middle of an argument, and Miley had no idea what it was about – it wasn't always easy to understand those two.

"…that might be right, Lil, but I still want you to be sure about it." Oliver finished, as he closed the door behind them.

Lilly threw herself onto the couch, and shook her head at him, "Hey Miles!" she quickly said, before turning back to Oliver, saying, "It doesn't matter Oliver, it's too late, I already did it. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Miley arched her eyebrows together, and grabbed her sandwich. She took a bite and chewed for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out what was going on. Quickly learning that she had no idea what her two friends were going on about, she sat down in the chair, and swallowed, "What's the problem?" she then asked.

Oliver ignored Lilly's last statement and leaned himself against the couch, "Nothing, Miles, Lilly is just being stupid."

Miley snorted, "Again? That happens all the time Oliver." She paused and turned to Lilly, "Why am I not surprised?"

Lilly gave her a glare, "Haha, you're so funny." She said, and leaned back in the couch, placing her feet at the coffee table, after quickly glancing over her shoulders to see if Robbie Ray was there. Sure, he hadn't exactly told her he didn't want her feet on his coffee table, but she would never do it, while he was present.

"I think so." Miley replied, as she took another bite of her sandwich. It was rather good, but she couldn't eat it all. She made sure her mouth was full, before she held the sandwich out. She figured Lilly and Oliver could see who was quickest. Whoever of them was would get the sandwich.

Lilly was quickest and snatched the sandwich mere seconds before Oliver would had reached it. She had a better chance than him anyway; he was behind the couch and had to get over it, while she was simply sitting on it. It would have been embarrassing for her, had he beaten her to it.

"Yummy-yummy." Lilly teased as she licked her lips, before taking a bite. "It's so gooood!" she continued, her mouth full, but with a teasing grin in Oliver's direction. Miley didn't know why, but the two of them were particularly weird today.

Oliver groaned and rolled over the back of the couch, so he landed next to her. He grabbed the sandwich from her hands and took a bite. Then he pushed it back into her hands, one bite left. Miley wondered how it was possible, that they didn't find it weird, that they all shared the same sandwich. Hello, who did that!?

Suddenly Lilly's phone went off, and she stuffed the rest of the sandwich into her mouth, before she grabbed it, and with a smile saying, "Hi mom!" she rolled her eyes in Miley's direction, and Miley couldn't help but giggle, "At Miley's. Why?" there was a pause, "Sure, I'll be right there." And then Lilly blushed, "NO MOM!" she quickly said, eyes wide, "Don't even joke about it." and then she sighed, "Yeah, right. I'm gonna leave now. See ya' soon."

She hung up the phone, and shot Miley a soft smile, "Mommy dearest wants me home, so I'm gonna yet. Sorry we couldn't hang out more." She brushed her hair back slightly, and Miley couldn't help but watch the way her tee crept up, exposing a view of her tanned stomach. She had to pull her eyes away, to look into Lilly's.

"It's okay, Lil." She said, and nodded slightly, "Go on. We'll hang out tomorrow. No biggie."

Lilly looked really bummed, even if Miley had reassured her. She bent down and leaned in, as if she was going to kiss Oliver's cheek, but slapped him lightly across the cheek instead. Before he managed to do anything, she had waved and blown a kiss at Miley, and was out the door quicker than one could say 'golf balls' (not that anyone would; she was just quicker…).

Miley couldn't help but watch her go. Her hips swayed softly from side to side; Miley could clearly see that, even though Lilly was wearing her loose shorts. She loved to just watch her be herself. It was the best thing Miley knew. Lilly was just so tempting. Just the way she moved, and the way she went her own ways. It was Miley's favourite thing to do, and she couldn't help herself. She hoped she would some day get the courage to tell Lilly about her thoughts and her feelings, but it was hard for her. She didn't think she would ever do it.

Oliver arched an eyebrow and let his eyes move between Miley, who was lost in her own world, and Lilly, who was now out of sight. Was Miley…? He couldn't believe it if she was. But he had to know. Wouldn't Lilly want to know too? Of course she did!

"Miley?" he questioned and stood up, to get closer to her. He waved his hand in front of her face to get a reaction out of her, but nothing happened. She was lost in something. He repeated her name, and had to snap his fingers, but that also did the trick.

"Oliver!?" she turned to look at him; eyes wild. "What?" she asked him, that certain Miley-look in her eyes.

"Something you…" he searched for the right words, and looked down at her, "…want to tell me?" he questioned, before taking a seat on the coffee table, so they were face to face. She wasn't getting out of this now.

Her eyes went wider and she looked alarmed; "No!" she quickly said, shaking her head rapidly, "No, of course not! What would that be?" She used that voice she always used when she was lying. He could see right through her. He wasn't her friend for nothing.

"Miley?" he said, and eyed her. It amused him, really. It was fate – those two girls. He didn't know what they would do without him. He might as well lock them in a room together naked, and maybe that would make them get together. But for now he could get the truth out of Miley; that would help a whole lot too. "You're lying to me." he said, even if they both knew it, "Are you…" he pointed his thumb towards the door, where Lilly had just been, "Are you in love with Lilly?"

Miley immediately started laughing. That crappy, over-used laugh she always laughed when she didn't think what she was laughing off was funny, and just wanted the person she was talking to, to think so. He knew that laugh too. She often used it in situations a lot like these (even if they had never been in this current situation before).

"Miley…" he said, his voice soft. It got her to shut up.

She swallowed hard, and knew she had lost, "…yeah." She said, and nodded. She hoped he wouldn't freak out. She hoped he wouldn't tell Lilly, and that he wouldn't hate her for it.

But he smiled. He smiled the smile she loved so much; it was from ear to ear and went all the way into his warm eyes. He then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug; "Aw," he mumbled, into her ear, "this is so great, Miles… This is so great."

When they parted, she looked at him weirdly. So that was different. What had just happened? "Explain that." she demanded. "Explain why this is great? I'm in love with my straight best friend? How's that 'great'?"

Oliver looked thoughtful for a second, as he bit his lip. Then a grin spread across his face, and he turned around and sat down in front of the computer, which was already turned on. He quickly went online, and to MySpace. Miley stood up behind his back, to watch over his shoulder, confused as to what he was up to.

"I don't have MySpace…" she started, but her eyes went wide, when he logged onto his own profile, and then searched his friends for something. "Oliver?" she questioned, and rested her chin on his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Wait for it…" he whispered, and then clicked on 'Silly Lilly' (Miley already knew this was Lilly, because her friend had been online, while they'd hung out in the past). He then scrolled down her page, and pointed something out for her, "Look Miley." He said, and turned his head, to lock eyes with her, as she eyed him, stunned, "Maybe it's not that bad, mhm?"

Miley's eyes turned back to the screen, and her breath got caught in her throat. She almost couldn't believe what she was reading. She thought she knew her friend, but maybe she didn't. This, she definitely didn't know. But it was a good thing. Oliver was right about that.

It said;

_Orientation: Gay/Lesbian. _

Miley was stunned. She had never thought Lilly could actually be a lesbian. Lilly always seemed straight to her. She always commented on the cute guys Miley pointed out (because that was what she was supposed to). She always seemed happy with her boyfriends and when guys thought she was cute. And how could she not have known something this huge about her best friend? And why hadn't Lilly told her?

_She_ had had the decency to tell Lilly!

"So?" Oliver butted in, as he turned the screen off, "Lilly's into girls too. It's definitely not a bad thing that you like her. Maybe you should tell her."

Miley stood up straight and took a step back, with a deep sigh, "Sure, sure." She sarcastically said, "Because just 'cuz she likes girls means she likes me!"

Oliver rolled his eyes at her, "Have you ever wondered why Lilly didn't tell you she was gay?" he said and stood up, hands on his hips (he looked like a girl), "Have you, Miley? Don't you feel bad about not knowing when I did? Huh? Wonder why she _didn't_ want you to know?"

Miley shrugged her shoulders, a hopeless yet pricy look across her face. "I don't _know_." she replied, as if Oliver was dumb; as if he should have known this, "I don't always attempt to understand Lilly's mind. She's hard to figure out at times, cute, but a bit slow. How would I know why? If you do, _please_… enlighten me."

Oliver rolled his eyes at her. She said Lilly was slow? Was she not the one being slow right now? She didn't even get the freaking hints he was throwing right at her! "_Miley_!" he said, and placed a hand on each shoulder, "She likes you, okay? That's why she didn't tell you! She likes you."

Miley took a step away from him, watching him closely. It was as if the words didn't sink in. She couldn't understand them. Lilly… liked her? Huh? How was then even… possible? She swallowed loudly, and moved backwards until she hit a counter chair, and leaned herself against it; desperately needing something so she wouldn't fall.

Shakily, she got onto the chair, and stared at Oliver, "Lilly… likes me?" she questioned.

Oliver moved so he was standing right in front of her and took in a deep breath, "Miley…" he said, and spoke as if he was speaking to a 5-year-old, which was weird, since it was usually the other way around, "Lilly is in love with you. She loves you, woman."

"She does?"

"Yeeesss…" Oliver said. How many times did he have to tell her? How long would it take her to realize it? He didn't understand. People always said Miley was so smart, and he was so dumb, but right now, he was willing to say it was the other way around. He would even bet on it.

"She loves me?" Miley questioned, those eyes locking with his.

"Yes, woman!" Oliver said. Now he had just about had it. Maybe she would get it now?

"Oh my God…" Miley whispered, and slipped off the counter chair, "Lilly… loves me? Lilly loves me!" she got a huge smile on her face, and grinned Oliver in the face, "She loves me!" she then paused, and seemed to think things over, "Gosh…" she said, "I gotta go talk to her…"

And before Oliver could say anything, Miley was out the door. He shrugged his shoulders and moved to the couch with a happy face. "What can I say?" he mumbled, as he sat down, kicked back and turned on the TV, "I do work wonders…"

--

When the door finally opened, it was Lilly's mother. Miley quickly brushed pass her, and threw a, "Sorry, Mrs. Truscott! I gotta go see Lilly!" over her shoulder, as she skipped up the stairs. She had never ran this fast in her life. But luckily the Hannah dances kept her in shape.

She knocked on Lilly's door, and attempted to calm her beating heart. "Come on…" she whispered, "Open up, Lils…". She had no idea what she was going to do, when she saw Lilly. She just needed to see the blonde beauty. There was no doubt. She feared she wouldn't be able to control herself, and just-

Lilly's door opened, and Miley came face to face with a shocked Lilly. She was just about to open her mouth, when Miley took a step forward and caught Lilly's lips with her own.

-kiss her.

She pulled away from Lilly, her breath erratic, but with a smile on her face, "I love you too, Lilly." She told her friend.

* * *

_So yeah. I hope you liked that. I've worked on it for some time. The first two pages was written a long time ago, but then I finally had time to finish it – and inspiration. _

_This chapter is set after that episode (I'm not sure what's the name of it) where Miley tells her father she'll never date guys again. It's after she and Jake Ryan broke up. I just sorta thought of it, when the episode was on and I was watching it (I don't even know why I watch them. They dub their voices and it's really crappy…). _

_Anyway. Please leave a review with your thoughts. It'd mean the world to me. _

_**Disclaimer;** __I don't own Hannah Montana or MySpace :D _


End file.
